Technical Field
The subject matter relates to a method for calibration of a road surveillance system. Said road surveillance system is adapted to monitor a surveillance area of a road and comprises a plurality of vehicle surveillance means. Said plurality of vehicle surveillance means are adapted to measure a position of a vehicle passing said surveillance area, are controlled by an ECU, and are synchronized with a global timing signal.
The method further relates to an apparatus for performing the method.
Background Art
Road surveillance systems are known in the art. A road surveillance system comprises a plurality of one vehicle surveillance means. The vehicle surveillance means needs to be calibrated in order to function properly. This has previously been done by means of that calibration markers are manually arranged on the road surface in order for the vehicle surveillance means to be calibrated against. The vehicle surveillance means are then manually adjusted by that maintenance personnel physically changes the direction and/or position of the vehicle surveillance means such that a desired accuracy is obtained. The calibration requires that the road on which the road surveillance system is located is closed when the calibration markers are arranged on the road surface and possibly also in order to ensure access to the road surveillance system and to ensure the safety of the calibration personnel. This may cause congestions if a road is closed during high traffic conditions or that calibration only can take place at night when traffic is light leading to uncomfortable working conditions for the calibration personnel.
There is thus clearly a need for an improved method for calibrating a road surveillance system with a plurality of vehicle surveillance means